Roberts Chaotic Shortfics
by smartrobert00
Summary: Various shortfics that take place in the "Roberts Chaotic Adventure" universe, as for what times they take place, either during the teenage years, or child years, Have something you'd like to suggest? PM me or leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mainly short stories that take place in my fanfiction "Roberts Chaotic Adventure"**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Short 1: Roberts new word

I walked into the living room

Discord was on the couch

"Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed

"Hello Robert." Discord replied

"I learned a new word today!"

Discord tensed up

"W-What is this new word?"

"Flubberknuckers!"

Discord sighed with relief

"Oh! I also learned the word ***Censored***!"

Discords jaw dropped

"D-Don't ever say that word again!"

"But what's wrong with the word ***Censored***?"

"J-Just... Don't say it... I might explain what it means when you're older..."

"Unless you wanna be scarred for the rest of your life..."

I shook my head

"No thank you..."

* * *

 _Later._

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" Fluttershy yelled at me

I chuckled nervously

"Oh! Look at the time."

"GOODNIGHT!"

I ran off

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed

"Daddy! HEEEEEEEELP!"

"You're on your own!" Discord replied

I looked back

Fluttershy was chasing me at full speed

She's terrifying when she's mad.

"I'M SOOOOOOORRRRYYYY!"

* * *

 **Never make Fluttershy mad...**

 **There ya have it! My first short fic**

 **These chapters won't come out as much.**

 **Every chapter will most likely be 1000 words or less**

 **What was the censored word? I'll leave that up to interpretation...**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for a new shortfic!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 2: Conflicted

The school bell ring

I waited outside

I saw Violet walk out

I was about to approach her, But...

 _What if you humiliate yourself!_

 _B-But, She's so pretty..._

I began having an argument with... myself

 _You can't risk the humiliation!_

 _You might lose her forever!_

 _B-But... She's pretty, Her beautiful ocean eyes... Her silky brown..._

 _Which is why I'm telling you... DON'T... DO IT!_

 _You're not the boss of me!_

 _I'm you idiot!_

 _Hey, You're calling yourself an idiot!_

"Hey Robert." Violet approached me

"Wanna walk home with me?" She asked

"U-Um..."

 _Just say Yes... Just say Yes..._

"S-Sorry, I promised I'd be home ASAP." The words forced themselves out of my mouth

"Maybe next time?"

 _W-What the heck!_

 _Just saving your dignity kid._

 _Don't "kid" me!_

"Oh, Okay, See ya."

I sighed

"Bye..."

 _If you weren't me, I would SO kill you right now!_

* * *

 _The next day_

I saw Violet walk out

 _Don't do it kid, You still have dignity._

I was about to walk over to Violet...

But my hand raised itself and snapped it's fingers

I teleported back home

 _...I really hate you right now..._

 _So you hate,.Yourself?"_

* * *

 _The next day_

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have A self-conscious voice inside of me that can control what I do, making me do or say things I don't wanna do?"

Discord looked at me like I was crazy

"...What?"

I chuckled nervously

"Theoretically Of course!" I quickly added

"U-Umm, I don't know how to respond to that..." Discord said

"Of course you don't..."

"Well... I wouldn't believe you..."

"... If I was a normal pony."

"But I'm not pony..."

"Right... I was only joking Of course!..."

"Cause, who would have a self-conscious voice telling them what to do?" I laughed nervously

Discord looked around nervously

"Y-Yeah... W-Weird..."

"Anyways I'm off to school, Bye!"

* * *

 _At school_

This time, I was determined to do this

 _You don't know when to quit.._

 _You'll just humiliate yourself._

 _..._

 _I don't care..._

 _You haven't been helping me.._

 _Now its my turn to take control._

I simply ignored the voice

Soon I didn't even hear it

"Hey Violet, Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

 _Yes!_

Violet and I left the school

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Robert."

"No problem!"

I stuck out my hand to shake

...

Violet went in for a hug

"See ya later!"

I stood there, frozen...

"B-B-B-Bye." I stuttered

Violet went into her house and closed the door

...

"I...was hugged... By Violet..."

"YES!"

I flew up into the air

"Take that inner voice!"

I teleported home happy.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this shortfic!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review**

 **I'll see ya next time**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this idea and I thought it'd make a good short**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 3: The truth spell

Discord and Fluttershy had called me into the living room randomly

I looked at them in curiosity

"Robert?" Discord said

"What is it Daddy?"

"Your mother and I feel like you're hiding stuff from us."

I tensed up slightly

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you're hiding, just tell us." Fluttershy said

"I-I..."

Discord and Fluttershy looked at me expectingly

"I PLEAD THE FIFTH!" I yelled

Discord sighed

"Guess its time for Plan B." Discord said

Discord snapped his fingers

"Tell us the truth."

I started feeling weird

I felt like I had to tell them the truth

 _D-Did he use a truth spell!?_

"I-"

I quickly put my mouth over my face

I started sweating

Discord raised an eyebrow

My hand forced itself off my face and I started spouting out confessions

"LAST NIGHT I WALKED IN ON YOU AND MOMMY HUGGING EACH OTHER REALLY AFFECTIONATELY IN BED, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING AND I DIDN'T WANNA DISTURB YOU, SO I LEFT!"

"I HAVE THIS CRUSH ON A NEW STUDENT CALLED VIOLET PAINT, SHES SO PRETTY, HER EYES ARE LIKE THE OCEAN, HER HAIR LOOKS SO SILKY, I WANNA MARRY HER!"

"I CHEATED ON A TEST USING MAGIC ONCE!"

"I-"

Discord stopped the spell

I took a deep breath

"Y-You walked in on Your mother and I?" Discord asked in shock

I chuckled nervously

"But... I don't think that's what we should worry about right now..." Fluttershy said

Discord nodded

They both looked at me

"YOU CHEATED ON A TEST USING MAGIC!?" They both said at the same time

"Haha... Y'know, Some things are better left forgotten... That's one of those things..." I said nervously

* * *

 _Later_

"F-Four months!?"

"You're grounded for four months, No chaos magic with the exception of practicing, You may not leave the house with the exception of school." Fluttershy said

"And it pains me to say this but... No sweets either." Discord said

I gasped

"NOT THE SWEETS!"

"ANYTHING BUT THE SWEETS!"

"You also have to do the chores around the house." Fluttershy added

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA... BACK IT UP!" I said

"I gotta do chores as well!?"

Fluttershy glared at me

"I get it I shouldn't lie!"

 _Unless when necessary..._

 _This is gonna be a long four months..._

* * *

 **Long story short, Don't lie to Discord, He'll find a way to get the truth out of you...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this short!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 4: Don't argue with Fluttershy

It was dinner time

Out of sheer boredom I started playing with my food

I used my magic and made my vegetables and fruit have a war

It was essentially a downscaled version of WW1

There were seed cannons and all the small essentials

I was chuckling

Screwball was giggling at the fighting fruits and veggies

"Yes fruit, Destroy the evil veggies!"

Discord was chuckling slightly

However the fun ended quickly

"Robert, Don't play with your food." Fluttershy said

"But, Then I'll never see if the fruit win!"

Fluttershy looked at me

I sighed

"Fine..."

I used my magic to put my food back where they were.

 _...And of course, I HAVE to eat my vegetables..._

I looked at my vegetables

"Can't I just have cotton candy instead of veggies?" I asked

"I'd have to agree with Robert on this one." Discord added

"You need your vegetables though."

Discord and I groaned

"But, Vegetables are yucky!" Discord and I said in unison

Fluttershy shot glares at both of us

"Okay, I'll eat my vegetables now!" I said out of fear

Fluttershy gave me a smile when I said that

 _...She still scares me to death..._

I looked at Discord

...He had this slight look of fear

Discord leaned in and started whispering to me

"Look Robert, Its best not to argue with her..." Discord said

"You've seen how mad she gets..."

"Just... Eat your vegetables..." Discord said

I nodded

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a totally normal game of truth or dare**

 **...Totally normal...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Short 5: Truth or dare

Stargazer, Violet, and I were sitting down talking

"Hey Robert, How much longer are you grounded for?" Stargazer asked

"3 more weeks, I can practically taste my freedom..." I replied

"What did you do to get yourself grounded?" Violet asked

"Daddy cast a truth spell on me..."

"Did he find out about something he wasn't supposed to know?" Stargazer asked

"Something like that... But he doesn't know about my next big prank."

"What is this big prank of yours?" Stargazer asked

I leaned in and whispered

"I'm gonna send My sister to Saddle Arabia and then claim it was a magical surge."

"That is so diabolical... I like it!" Stargazer said

"What're you two talking about?" Violet asked

"You wouldn't understand Violet... Being a girl and all." Stargazer said

...

I glared at Stargazer

 _You say that again... and I swear to Celestia, I WILL feed you to the Timberwolves..._

"You don't think I can do stuff boys can do?"

"Fine...then let's play truth or dare..."

"I love this game!" I exclaimed

"Thanks but no thanks." Stargazer said

Violet looked sad

"I don't want to do this with only 2 of us..."

"Don't worry about Stargazer, He's just a wimp!" I said loud enough for Stargazer to hear

"What did you just call me?"

"You don't wanna play an innocent game of truth or dare?"

"You're just a wimp then..."

"I'll show you a wimp!" Stargazer exclaimed

He sat down

"Let's do this!" He exclaimed

 _Works everytime..._

"Stargazer... Truth or dare?" Violet asked

"Dare..."

Violet grinned mischievously

 _...She looks so beautiful when she grins mischievously..._

"I dare you to kiss Robert..."

When she said that I immediately snapped out of my trance

My jaw dropped

"WHAT!?" Stargazer and I said in unison

"Stargazer said I wouldn't understand what you were talking about, this is payback..."

"What did I do though!?" I asked

"Nothing, I'll make this up to you somehow..."

I blushed

"You better." I said

I looked at Stargazer

Stargazer made sure no pony was around

Without saying anything Stargazer reluctantly pulled me into a kiss

It lasted about 3 seconds

Stargazer pulled out and blushed from embarrassment

I also blushed from embarrassment

"Wow... That almost looked like you actually meant the kiss." Violet said

I looked at Violet.

...

She had a camera out

"D-Did you just!?-"

"5 pictures total of that sweet make out session..." Violet said

"Wait how did we not notice the pictures being taken?" I asked

"I got rid of the flash." Violet replied

"You're evil..." Stargazer said

"She's evil isn't she Robert?"

...

My heart fluttered

 _I never thought that I could love her anymore than I already do..._

 _She's so perfect..._

"She's... Hot..." I said outloud

Violet blushed

"Oh!" I snapped out of my trance

"U-Umm..."

Violet whispered something to me

"Don't worry, I won't post these photos, but I have blackmail on Stargazer now..."

...

 _Be still my heart..._

Stargazer looked at me

Violet walked over to Stargazer

"Say that girls are just as capable as guys, or this picture gets spread around school..."

"You wouldn't..." Stargazer said

"Try me..."

Stargazer eventually gave in

"Fine... Girls can do stuff that guys can do..."

"Good..."

Violet had her normal smile on now

"Anyways Bye!"

Violet skipped away

"Can you believe her Robert?"

"Yeah... She's perfect..." Was all I said

* * *

 **Never underestimate girl power.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this short!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow up to "The truth spell"**

 **Lets see what confessions await this time...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 6: Send help

I was doing the dishes... Muttering to myself

"Robert?"

I turned around

"What is it Daddy?"

"You're still hiding stuff aren't you?" Discord asked

I gasped dramatically

"How dare you accuse me of... LYING!"

"DISRESPECTFUL!"

"Says the one who walked in on your mother and I, and tried to hide it..." Discord said

I looked at Discord

"Touché father..."

Discord looked at me

"Don't call me father... That makes me feel old..."

"Anyways... You'll tell me the truth... Whether you want to or not..."

Discord snapped his fingers

I felt weird again

 _...NOT AGAIN!_

"I..."

I covered my mouth yet again

Fluttershy soon walked in

"Getting more confessions out of him?" Fluttershy asked

"Yup..."

 _What is this!? Good cop bad cop!?_

 _...Wait, who's the good cop then?_

I resisted a bit longer this time

However...

My hands forced themselves off of my mouth

I started spouting out confessions again

"I TELEPORTED SCREWBALL TO SADDLE ARABIA TODAY AND WAS GONNA TELL YOU IT WAS THE CAUSE OF A MAGICAL SURGE!"

"I ATE SOME CANDY AFTER MY BEDTIME WITHOUT TELLING YOU!"

"Y-"

I forced my hands over my mouth

 _I can't say that! I'll be grounded for life!_

"What were you gonna say?" Discord started pressing me

I shook my head

Discords glare intensified.

My hands forced themselves down again

"YESTERDAY I SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Discord stopped the spell

I fell to the ground

 _Darn it..._

 _I can't seem to get a break... Can I?_

"S-Screwys in Saddle Arabia?" Discord asked in surprise

"You ate candy after your bedtime?" Fluttershy asked

...

"YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE!?" They both yelled at me in unison

I laughed nervously

"I'm...Just gonna go... NOW!"

I tried running off

"Robert Draconequus! Don't even think about running off!" Fluttershy yelled at me

I froze in place

 _Oh no... She whipped out the last name..._

 _Well... RIP me..._

I slowly turned around

"Y-Yes?"

...

If looks could kill... I'd be brutally murdered right now...

I laughed nervously

"Y-Y'know... Maybe we can... Forget this ever happened?"

Discord was also glaring at me

I snapped my fingers

"Oh look! Screwballs back..." I laughed nervously

Both their glares intensified

"U-Umm... Heh... Lovely weather huh?"

...

...

...

I sighed

"I know the drill..."

"Grounded for 5 more months..."

"Oh! I was gonna say 3 months but okay." Discord said

There was only one word I could say

...

"FffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

Discord and Fluttershy glared at me.

 _...I don't care anymore..._

"FUUU ***Censored*** "

...

...

...

"Well, You just added an extra month..." Discord said

"And now you have to deal with her..." Discord pointed to Fluttershy

"Have fun..."

Discord patted my shoulder and walked out

I looked at Fluttershy

...

Forget about looks killing.

Her glare could destroy planets...

"Robert... Loopy... Draconequus..."

 _...And there's the middle name..._

 _I'm screwed..._

"Haha... Funny story about how I learned that word... And I'll tell you... LATER!"

I tried running off again

...

Fluttershy had a death grip on my ear

"Ow..."

"You have no idea... How much trouble you are in..."

 _...Help..._

* * *

 **Send help... Please...**

 **I had the most fun writing this**

 **Yes... The full name is Robert Loopy Draconequus**

 **I do hope you enjoyed!**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 7: Screwballs Chaotic Playdate

The Crystal Empire was covered in cotton candy

There were pink clouds everywhere as well

"We leave Screwball with Shining Armor and Cadence for one hour... AND THIS HAPPENS!" I exclaimed

"Hey, A lot of stuff can happen in one hour..." Discord replied

I facepalmed

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier_

Screwball sat next to Flurry Heart, Just playing

Screwball then had an idea

She urged Flurry Heart to follow her

They decided to prank the guards around the empire

From floors made of soap, to cotton candy clouds.

They were having a blast

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 **Shining Armor POV**

Cadence and I searched around

"Any sign of them?" Cadence asked

"Not yet." I replied

We both ran down the halls

...

We slipped and fell

"Screwballs definitely been here..." Cadence said

"Agreed...

Giggling could be heard

"Found them..."

Flurry Heart and Screwball flew past us

"And there they go..."

* * *

Screwball and Flurry Heart flew down the corridors, causing chaos

Taking care of one of them was already a handful.

But when a baby alicorn and a child of chaos work together...

True chaos begins...

Screwball suddenly felt energized

Same with Flurry Heart

...

* * *

Discord, Fluttershy and I were walking back

"I wonder how Screwball is doing..." Fluttershy said

 ** _BOOM_**

Cotton candy explosion

I stuck my head out

Followed by Fluttershy and Discord

"We leave Screwball with Shining Armor and Cadence for one hour... AND THIS HAPPENS!" I exclaimed

"Hey, A lot of stuff can happen in one hour..." Discord replied

I facepalmed

Giggling could be heard

"Where are they?" I asked

I looked up

I saw Screwball and Flurry Heart flying around

"Daddy, can you explain this strange phenomenon?"

"Screwballs chaos magic and Flurry Hearts alicorn magic must have combined and created this chaotic sight."

"Can you fix it?"

"I would fix it..." Discord said

"But my arms are stuck..."

"Ugh lemme try." I said

I managed to get my arm out

I snapped my fingers

...

Everything was back to normal

"Sweet Celestia I'm tired now..."

* * *

"Thanks for getting rid of all that chaos..." Cadence said

"No problem." I replied

"Screwball really is a handful..." Shining Armor said

"Yeah."

"I just hope this doesn't happen again..."

"Agreed." Everypony said

"Anyways, bye!"

And with that, we went back home.

* * *

 **Yeah, I didn't really know what to do with this.**

 **So this is the best I could come up with...**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**New short has been released, Hope you all enjoy it! Takes place during the teen years**

 **Quick description of his appearance so you have a better of idea of what he looks like: His mane is pretty long, barely covering his right eye, He has a small black goatee growing in as well, other than those details, he's pretty much a teenage Discord.**

 **Anyways**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 8: Robert and Violets song

Violet and I sat on a cloud, looking at the stars, my arm wrapped around her

Thanks to my magic, I was able to make it so Violet could stand on clouds

I looked at Violet, She looked back at me, her eyes glowing under the moonlight

She smiled

"It's been a wild summer, hasn't it?" Violet asked, looking back at the stars

I simply nodded

"I just wish this summer could last forever." I said, pulling Violet closer towards me

Violet nodded slightly

"I know..."

...

I snapped my fingers and started playing some music

Violet wasn't expecting it, but she didn't mind it either

...

I soon started singing, which caught Violet by surprise since I don't normally sing

 _Italic font is Robert_ , **Bold font is Violet, _Bold and italic are both_**

 _Hmm yeah_  
 _Hey yeah_

 _Can you imagine what would happen  
If we could have any dream.  
I'd wish this moment was ours to  
Own it and that it would  
Never leave._

 _Then I would thank that star,_  
 _That made our wish come true._  
 **(Come true)** _Oh yea 'cause he_  
 _Knows that where you are_  
 _Is where I should be too_

Soon the volume in my voice increased has I began singing the chorus

 _Right here,_

 _Right now,_ **(Yeaaahh...)**  
 _I'm looking at you,_  
 _And my heart loves the view,_  
 _Cause, you mean everything_ **(Ohhh)**

 _Right here,_

 _I'll promise you somehow_  
 _That tomorrow can wait,_  
 _For some other day to be_  
 **(To be)** _but right now_  
 _There's **you and me**_

Violet smiled warmly as she began singing the next verse

 **If this was forever,**

 **What could be better?**  
 **We've already proved it works**  
 **But in two thousand one hundred twenty three hours,**  
 ** _A bend in the universe_ ,**  
 **Is gonna make everything** _(Everything)_  
 **In our whole world change**  
 _(It's our change, yeah)_

 **And you know that where we are** _(Where we are)_

 **will never _be the same_**  
 _Oh no_

 **Oh no**

Violet and I smiled at each other as both of us sang the chorus together, both of us singing into the night sky

 ** _Right here,_**

 ** _Right now,_** _(Right now!)_  
 **I'm looking at you,**  
 **And my heart loves the view,**  
 **Cause, you mean everything** _(Everything!)_

 ** _Right here,_** _(Right here!)_

 **I'll promise you somehow** _(Somehow! We're gonna!)_  
 **That tomorrow can wait,**  
 **For some other day to be**  
 _(To be) **but right now**_  
 _ **There's you and me**_

 **Oh we know it's coming** _(_ _Coming!)_  
 **And it's coming fast**  
 ** _(As long as there's you and me..._ ****oh yeah)**  
 _So lets make every second last_  
 ** _Make it last_**

Both mine and Violets voices lowered as we both held each others hands/hooves and looked up at the stars

 _Right here..._

 **Oooohhhhh, Right now,**  
 _Yeah I'm looking at you,_  
 **And my heart loves the view,**  
 _Cause, you mean every **thing**_

The final chorus came up as we both sang our hearts out

 ** _Right here,_**

 ** _I'll promise you somehow_**  
 _That tomorrow can wait,_  
 **For some other day to be**  
 _(To be) but right now_  
 _There's you and me!_

 **You and me!**

 _You and me!_

 **Ooohh, You and me**

 _But right now there's **you and...**_

 ** _Me..._**

Violet and I finished singing

"I didn't know you could sing..." Violet said, smiling warmly at me

I blushed slightly

"That's because I rarely ever need to sing..." I replied, scratching the back of my head sheepishly

...

"Thanks for bringing me here, I had a great time..." Violet said, before giving me a quick peck on the lips

"Shall I... Fly you back home?" I asked, offering Violet my paw

She took it and smiled

I led Violet to my back, where she grabbed on tightly

I blushed slightly, feeling Violet making contact with my back as I felt her body heat

I felt her slow and delicate breaths on my neck

"Hang on tight." I said before taking off into the moonlight

"Thanks for this wonderful date Robert..." Violet said, hugging onto my back

 _I-I had no idea this was a date... But I'm not complaining..._

"You're welcome..." I replied, trying to hide my blush as I flew her back home

Needless to say, tonight was the best night of my life

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this short!**

 **The song used was Right here, Right now, from High School Musical 3 (What can I say, HSM has an amazing soundtrack)**

 **But anyways, Be sure to favorite and review**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new short approaches! Takes place in the child years.**

* * *

Short 9: Discord tries a warhead

I walked up to Discord, holding something behind my back, smirking

"Hey daddy?" I called out, quickly getting rid of my smirk

"Yeah?" Discord replied in curiosity

"I brought something from my world, I think you might like..." I said

"What is it?" Discord asked

I showed him the bag

"Warheads!" I exclaimed as a grin spread across my face

"Warheads? Whats a warhead?" Discord asked, genuinely curious

"Oh... Just a sour candy..." I replied, my grin turning slightly sinister

Thankfully Discord didn't notice

"Oh! I like sour stuff!" Discord exclaimed, a smile spread across his face

"What flavor?" I asked, reaching into the bag

"Any flavor is fine..." Discord replied

I gave Discord lemon

Discord promptly tossed the warhead in his mouth

...

His expression never changed

"...This is sour to you?" Discord asked

"Yeah..." I replied

"HAH, This is SO disappointing!" Discord exclaimed

"R-Really!?" I asked in surprise

Discord simply nodded

Without thinking, I took a warhead and popped it in my mouth

...

My face immediately scrunched up

It was unbearably sour

Discord began laughing hard

"Oh my Celestia! Your face is PRICELESS!" Discord exclaimed, howling with laughter

I tried keeping the warhead in my mouth

...

My eyes started watering

I quickly spit out the warhead and began wiping my tongue with my hands

"SWEET CELESTIA, MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE!" I practically screeched

"Oh my sides are hurting, You're killing me!" Discord exclaimed, laughing REALLY hard

 _Guess my prank backfired..._

 _Note to self: Discord has an incredible resistance to sour foods._

* * *

 **And that was the short! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So... Christmas is coming up, so I decided to make a little something for the holidays, (Something else will be coming in December.)**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **This shortfic takes place 1 year after "Roberts Chaotic Adventure"**

 **ON WITH THE SHORTFIC!**

* * *

Short 10: Under the mistletoe

Discord and I were hanging ornaments on the tree

"Do you wanna put the star on?" Discord asked, smiling warmly at me

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in excitement

Discord handed me the star as I flew up and put it on top of the tree

I then flew back down to Discord

He picked me up and held me in his arms

"Good job..." Discord said, nuzzling me slightly

...

Discord suddenly chuckled mischiviously

"Oh Robert?"

"What?" I asked in curiosity

He pointed above us

I looked up in curiosity

...

Discord was using his tail to wave a mistletoe above us, as he grinned mischievously

"Oh no..." I said, a feeling of dread washed over me

"Oh yes..." Discord replied

I immediately got out of Discords grasp and flew off

Discord flew after me

"Come here!" Discord exclaimed, laughing as he chased me

"No!" I replied, giggling like crazy, but still flying away

...

Discord immediately caught up, he grabbed me and pulled me in, causing me to let out a squeal, followed by several giggles

He then gave me a kiss on the forehead

"You can't escape me!" Discord exclaimed

I kept on giggling

Soon enough, my giggling died down

I looked at Discord, smiling brightly

"I love you." Discord said, giving me another kiss on the forehead

"I love you too Daddy." I replied, snuggling into his chest

* * *

 **And that's the shortfic!**

 **I just felt like writing something fluffy and adorable, so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert,** **Signing off!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Behold! A new Shortfic! Takes place before Screwballs birth.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Short 11: A question

One simple question has been plaguing my mind ever since Discord and Fluttershy told me that she was pregnant

And it wasn't where babies come from

Though... I suppose it's very similar to that question... But it's still different from it

I walked up to Fluttershy, who was sitting on the couch in the living room with Discord, they were both cuddling

She spotted me and gave me a warm and caring smile

"Hello Robert, Need something?" She asked in her normal soft and kind tone

"Hi Mommy, There's something I wanna ask you." I replied, looking straight at her

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity, slightly worried as to what I wanted to ask her

...

"...How do you have a foal in your tummy, Did you eat them?" I asked my question, genuinely sounding curious

Her eyes widened slightly

"Umm... Well..." She began

"No... I didn't eat them..." She answered my question

"...Then how is there a foal in your tummy then?" I asked her, once again in curiosity

"...Well... You see... Umm..." Fluttershy tried to answer, but she couldn't find the right words

"They teleported in there!" Discord quickly added

Fluttershy looked at Discord, raising an eyebrow

"Does that mean they have chaos magic too!?" I said with a gasp

"...Sure!" Discord replied

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I ran off, satisfied with their answer

Discord and Fluttershy looked at each other

"Now he'll be expecting a sibling with Chaos Magic... Nice job..." She said to him, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"Sooner or later we need to give him ,'The Talk'" Fluttershy stated, looking directly at Discord

...

Discord slumped over and sighed

"It's gonna be me who tells him... Isn't it...?" He asked in slight fear

"Yes... Yes it is..." Fluttershy replied

He groaned in annoyance, but nodded

"I'll tell him when he turns 10..." He decided

"...Good enough for me." She replied

Soon both of them went back to cuddling on the couch.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this short!**

 **Bonds We Forge Chapter 11 is gonna be out soon, I don't have a specific date though, but I'm hoping to release it soon**

 **Until then, I decided I needed to post something so here!**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
